Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek)
Rumpelstiltskin is the main antagonist of DreamWorks' 20th full-length animated feature film, Shrek Forever After. He is completely different from the fairytale character of the same name. His actual name seems to be "Rumpel Stiltskin", as he was often called "Rumpel" and "Mr. Stiltskin" throughout the film. He was voiced by Walt Dohrn. Personality Rumpelstiltskin can be easily described as a cantankerous, ill-tempered, manipulative, traitorous, and power-hungry con artist. He will do anything to gain power, as he would even lie to Fiona's parents to get to their throne. He also throws a fit of rage after learning that Shrek rescued the Princess and the King ripped up the contract. Rumplestiltskin is also somewhat compassionate for those even considered his "friends" mainly the witches. However, he does treat his large goose Fifi rather well as he even has his servants give his goose the "royal treatment". He is also a villain charismatic, with a good sense of humor and comical. Appearances Beggings Rumpelstilskin become a deal maker thanks to a raccomandation of Re Mida and adopted a pet goose named Fifi who Rumpel always love. Rumpelstilskin being known for being evil, cruel and devils. ''Shrek Forever After'' Rumpel debut in Shrek Forever After, where he is the main antagonist and the owner of a giant goose named Fifi. In the opening scene of the film set during the events of the first film, he is about to get the King and Queen sign away the kingdom of Far Far Away to him to free Princess Fiona (despite their deal with Prince Charming and Fairy Godmother), but at the last minute they are informed that she has already been saved by Shrek (in accordance with his and Donkey's own deal with Lord Farquaad). Because of this, Rumpelstiltskin hates and envies Shrek and wishes he was never born. Later, after the events of the first three films, Rumpel discovered Shrek is feeling frustrated that he is no longer feared as an ogre during his kids' birthday party. Rumpel later gives Shrek a ride in his carriage and then tricks him into signing a paper that will let him be a real ogre like he used to be for a day in exchange for one other day from his past being erased, specifically a day he doesn't remember. However, the day in question was actually the day Shrek was born, meaning he never existed and Rumpelstiltskin became the ruler of Far Far Away and terrorizes the people with an army of witches that hunt ogres. He has also enslaved some of Shrek's friends. When Shrek is brought to the castle, he demands that Rumpel explain what he has done. Rumpel makes Shrek realize that he tricked him into erasing his own existence before then revealing that when the 24 hours of the day are up, the results of the deal will become permanent and Shrek will fade into non-existence forever. Rumpel got his witches to attack Shrek, but the ogre managed to escape the castle with Donkey, who is one of Rumpel's slaves. Later Shrek and Donkey learn that the contract will become void and Shrek will be saved if he and Fiona kiss before it's too late and later find Fiona with an ogre resistance, Rumpel tells his witches that they must bring Shrek back soon he can't get his life back. He hires the Pied Piper to bring Shrek back to the castle with the other ogres. After Piper tells Rumpel that he failed to bring Shrek back, but captured all the other ogres, As a last resort, Rumple offers a new deal, the "Deal of a Lifetime" as he calls it to whoever turns Shrek in. After a warrior Gingy tells Shrek about this, Shrek turns himself in to get this deal, and in return, Shrek has Rumple free all the other ogres. Rumple then has Shrek locked in a dungeon. Shrek is surprised to see Fiona locked up there too, however Rumpel explains that Fiona is a princess by day, and therefore not completely an ogre. It is revealed that Rumpel will have Shrek and Fiona fed to Dragon (whom has never met Shrek and is now a villain like in the original film), but Donkey, a fat Puss In Boots, and the ogres arrive and fight Rumpelstiltskin and his witches, Rumple tries to escape on Fifi but Shrek and Fiona, having defeated Dragon, pull her down and defeat Rumple. By this time, the 24 hours are up and Shrek is starting to disappear. Fiona (who now loves Shrek) kisses him before he vanishes completely. Thus, Rumpelstiltskin's world falls apart, and everything is restored to normal. Rumple is last seen being held prisoner at the aftermath party before the credits, and Fiona kills Fifi by making her explode by singing a high note (similar to the blue bird scene in the first Shrek film). Rumpelstiltskin is also being tormented by the Pied Piper, being forced to dance in his cage. ''Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular'' In Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular, Rumpelstiltskin is shown to still be imprisoned in a cage at the swamp, he try to convince Donkey to free him by his cage but fail. Rumpelstilskin is later seen receiving coal for Christmas. It's unknown if Rumpelstilskin will ever escape from the cage. ''Thriller Night'' Despite the fact that he didn't die in Shrek 4, Rumpelstiltskin appears as a zombie in the short Thriller Night. Soundtrack In the Shrek Forever After soundtrack, which has a story and apparently takes place after the events of the movie, we learn that Rumpelstiltskin now hosts a popular radio show. It's unknown if Rumpelstiltskin is escaped due to this but is not so possible because if he would escaped he would search revenge on Shrek. Gallery Rumpelstiltskin.jpg Rumpel's Carriage.jpg|Rumplestiltskin's carriage. Rumpelstiltskin's Carriage.jpg King Rumple's Palace.jpg|King Rumplestiltskin's palace. King Rumpelstiltskin's Palace.jpg King Rumpelstiltskin.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin as King of Far Far Away. Rumpelstiltskin's_angry_stare.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's breakdown. Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumplestiltskin's defeat Rumpel-Zombie.png|Rumpelstiltskin in Thriller Night King Rumpel.jpg -29_Shrek_4_DVD_1.png|Rumpelstiltskin on the Shrek Forever After DVD. Rumpel_credits.png|Rumpel during the Shrek Forever After credits. Trivia *Rumpelstiltskin is the most comical villain (despite have much serious moments) of the Shrek's film series . *Paul McCartney, David Morrissey, and Tom Cruise were all rumored to voice Rumpelstiltskin many times. *Rumpelstiltskin shares similarities with each one of the main antagonists of the first three Shrek movies. **He is short and rules an empire with an iron fist (in an alternate universe) like Lord Farquaad, the main antagonist of the first movie. **Rumpelstiltskin has magical powers and had a business that helped characters alter their fates like the Fairy Godmother, the main antagonist of the second movie. **Rumpelstiltskin had his life ruined by Shrek the rescue of Princess Fiona, like Prince Charming, the main antagonist of the third film. *Rumpelstiltskin is the only main antagonist in a Shrek film who his known to survive in the movie where he was the main antagonist, although it is unknown if Prince Charming is still alive or not. *He is the only of the four main villains to appear as a villain in a fairy tale. Prince Charming and the Fairy Godmother are usually good in fairy tales (which precisely explains why all the fairy tale villains deemed Prince Charming unacceptable to their Poison Apple Club before he managed to rally them), and Lord Farquaad is an original character to Shrek. *Rumpelstiltskin's original design was a man with a rat face and tail. *It is possible that Rumpelstiltskin's name is actually two words; Rumpel Stiltskin. This is supported by many characters abbreviating his name "Rumpel" or "Stiltskin". *Rumpelstiltskin is the first main antagonist of the fourth film of the computer-animated film series, followed by Captain Gutt in the 2012 computer-animated 20th Century Fox feature film, Ice Age: Continental Drift. *There is a possibility who Rumpelstiltskin will may appear in the Shrek 5 who is in production and will be released in 2019, the possibility of his return is due by two facts: He is not dead but is prisoned in a cage and can escape for searching revenge and the second is who his voice actor Walt Dohrn says who will possibly be the co-directed of the fifth film maybe also implyng the return of Rumpelstiltskin. Navigation Category:Egotist Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Usurper Category:Tyrants Category:Imprisoned Category:Con Artists Category:Extravagant Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Disciplinarians Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Envious Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Gamblers Category:Ringmasters Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cheater Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Weaklings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Non-Action Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Slaver Category:Propagandists Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Hegemony Category:Arena Masters Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:God Wannabe Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Minion Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Self-Aware Category:Mischievous Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Master of Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Traitor Category:Pimps